A Day in the Life of Thierry Descouedres
by Aya8
Summary: The Nightworld: After Hours series, Part One: When an unknown fluke accident allows Hannah and Thierry to realize what it's really' like to be each other's soul mates, some interesting things happen.
1. Chapter One

_Series order:_

_First: _A Day in the Life of Thierry Descouedres[Thierry/Hannah]  
_Second: _Blood and Chocolate [Rashel/Quinn]  
_Third: _Pink [Poppy/James]  
_Fourth _Story: Sweet Surrender [Delos/Maggie]  
_Fifth Story:_ Animal Instincts [Keller/Galen]  
_Sixth Story:_ Jezebel [Jez/Morgead]  
_Seventh Story:_ The Magic in You [Thea/Eric]  
_Eight Story:_ Witchin [Gillian/David]  
_Ninth Story:_ Come Together [Ash/Mare]

Chapter One:

Gods but she was hungry. Hannah couldn't remember when she'd been this hungry in her entire life, especially not when she'd just woken up. Usually she couldn't look at food first thing in the morning.

_And it wasn't as if Thierry had actually done anything to help her build up this appetite, much to my dismay,_ Hannah remembered, her temper flaring. It was her first time actually being able to stay with him. The only reason her mother allowed it because it was cheaper than going to Europe with Chess for a graduation present. Well, that and the fact that she was now eighteen and a high school graduate.

Of course she'd been given a choice, it was just the reason her mother agreed so quickly. Thierry said that he would pay for Hannah to go all summer if that's what she wanted to do, but of course that just confirmed her answer more. She wanted to be with him and not just next to him holding his hand. Hannah wanted to take advantage of the time they had together, because the summer would go by quickly and before anyone knew it she'd be on the other side of the world. Utah anyway, studying to become a Paleontologist, her dream.

Hannah cringed openly as her stomach growled. Sighing heavily she flipped her soft covers off—she had irritatingly accepted the fact that they were plain old cotton sheets and not Thierry smelling cotton sheets—and placed her feet on the floor. Normally once she would get up she'd make her bed, brush her teeth, and then wash her face, but she couldn't wait to eat. She was so hungry she could eat a cow. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days.

_When was the last time I was this hungry?_ Hannah frowned slightly as she galloped down the stairs and ran straight for the kitchen, only to run into Lupe.

"Hey Lupe! How's my favorite wolf?" Hannah grinned, reaching for the fridge and pulling out the jug of Tropicana orange juice, along with a vanilla yogurt with granola, and a banana nut muffin.

Lupe frowned and turned her head side ways, as a curious little puppy would do. "Well—er—thank you sir I didn't know you felt that way."

"Of course I do! You saved me didn't you? I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see you last night. I thought you were going to pick me up from the airport. Nilsson is a real hoot though," Hannah chuckled, pouring the orange juice into drinking cup and then reaching for a spoon. "Do you want me to help put the groceries away? Is everyone coming tonight?"

Lupe's eyes widened and she paused, shaking her head. "Um-what?"

Hannah snorted. "What's the matter with you? For the party tonight, is everyone coming?"

"Ash and the girls are already here," Lupe spoke in almost a hesitant whisper.

"Yay! I feel like a little girl in Disney World—am I acting like one?"

The color drained from Lupe's face and she cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me? This is a very interesting development. I-" Lupe paused as Ash walked in.

"Hey Lupe, love the hair, Thi—"

Hannah grinned, took a bite of her muffin, and choked. "Ech! I don't want this! I'm so hungry," she growled.

"Um, Sir? When's the last time you ate?" Lupe asked cautiously, her purplish hair draping into her face. "Your eyes are flashing silver."

"I-I don't remember—wait what? Did you just call me 'Sir'? That's the second time, I mean the first time I thought it was a slip of the tongue. I love banana nut muffins-I'm hungry!"

"Then why in the hell are you eating a muffin when you should go wake that sexy girlfriend of yours up and ask her for a drink to tie you over. Looks like you're going into bloodlust buddy," Ash casually informed as he pulled out a pint of blood from the refrigerator, popped the cap off, and took a swig. "Or you could go the easy way and have some of this pigs blood! You really have to be in the mood for something sweet for this though."

"Ew!" Hannah gagged.

Ash's eyes widened. "Ew? The Lord of the Night World says 'ew?' Hmm."

"Lord of what? What are you going on about?"

Ash shrugged, flipping his hair back. "Must be some type of amnesia-right Lupe? Okay, you were made into a vampire like a couple thousand years ago by an evil heifer called Maya, vampire's drink blood—you're a vampire."

Hannah's eyes widened and she gasped, her mouth dropping open. "I am not a vampire!"

Lupe just continued to stare, while Ash shook his head horribly confused and surprised at the same time. "Ahh—"

"Something has gone terribly wrong," a soft, slightly lilting voice spoke from the kitchen door.

Hannah lifted her eyes and froze. A tall woman filled her line of vision. A woman with shoulder length wheat blonde hair, a red birth mark slashed across her cheek, with black Soffee shorts and a white tank. "I have a twin?"

"Hannah, it's me," the girl whispered, bowing her head and taking a step closer.

"Oh my God," Lupe gasped.

Hannah turned to stare at Lupe. "Oh your God what?"

"You guys have switched bodies!" Ash cried, throwing his head back in laughter.

Hannah paused to stare at him. She watched as his ash blond hair fell against his jungle green shirt and it was then she noticed that his khaki pants were way too baggy. "Your pants are too big," Hannah stated casually.

Ash jerked his head back, the corner of his mouth turning up a little. "Yeah, that's not exactly the biggest event happening at the moment."

"Hannah, look at me," the girl spoke.

Hannah turned her head and flinched as the girl swiftly reached out, intertwining her hands behind Hannah's head. "Whoa-I'm not-I don't want to hurt your feelings-whoa," Hannah gasped as one of the girls hands moved down and rested at Hannah's thigh. That said hand had slowly started sliding up. "Oh God," Hannah breathed, her mouth dropping and her eyes closing.

The girl that looked like Hannah smiled, her cheeks stained with a light blush. "Girls don't have erections."

"And on that note…Lupe, would you join me in the gardens?" Ash asked, swiftly taking her arm and wrapping it around his.

Hannah's face turned from pleasure to horror. "Oh God! I need a mirror—vampires have reflections right?"

"Yes," she said.

"Thierry?" Hannah asked, flinching at the sound of pure fear in her voice. The girl nodded. "How can I be sure?"

The supposed Thierry sighed and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss against Hannah's lips, a kiss that floored her. When she pulled away Hannah knew she knew that this girl was Thierry, but only in her body.

"I don't know if I can handle this," Hannah whispered, her eyes still shut, and slightly reaching down with her lips as if to kiss him once more.

"I know, but we'll figure it out," Thierry said.

Hannah pulled away looking puzzled, then her face lightened and she shook her head. "No, I mean I don't think I can handle being a guy—it's extremely uncomfortable," she pouted, adjusting her boxers.

Thierry frowned. "What?" He then looked down and burst out laughing.

"Pish!" Hannah cried out. "I find nothing funny about this! How come you don't get like this when I kiss you?"

Thierry tried to relax his face. "Please Hannah, I do have some semblance of control and _when_ I feel that control slipping I take a cold shower," Thierry suggested, smiling softly.

Hannah clucked her tongue and shook her head. "I am not taking a cold shower, there-there cold," she said, having the insane urge to lift her chin and stomp her foot.

"That's the point."

A horrible pain slashed through her gut and her throat became terrible parched. She cried out and bent at the hips.

"What's wrong?"

When the pain was gone Hannah slowly lifted herself back to standing position. "N-nothing. I think I just need to sit down," she whispered, placing her hand back against the black marbled counter and with surprising ease lifting herself on it. Thierry sat in the chair next to her swinging legs. "So, how do you think this happened?"

Thierry shrugged. "I haven't the vaguest idea. Obviously it happened last night, now the question is who would want this to happen? Of course that would be easy. I'm Lord of the Night World and this would make me weak," Thierry paused. "What are you staring at?"

Hannah was turning her head left to right, staring intently at Thierry's neck. "I'm sorry-what? Hey! I am not weak."

"No, not you, me. You don't know how to control my powers and that scares me—are you hungry?" Thierry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you ask that?" Hannah spoke her voice monotone.

"You're staring at my neck like it's breakfast—well, your neck."

Hannah jolted. "Oh God-Thierry I can't," her eyes widened with horror.

"You have to—or you'll hurt someone. Here."

Hannah shook her head. "I'm gonna barf."

Thierry grinned. "Don't be ridiculous. That's the first thing I said and I ended up being fine, here—or would you rather have the pigs blood in the fridge?"

Hannah scowled at him—erm her. _Oh no, I'm getting confused. _Hannah nibbled her lower lip. "Fine," she snapped and pounced.

Her teeth were settled against the vein, she could feel the sweet blood sloshing back and forth. She was starved. She bit, but nothing happened. "Um Thierry, how do you get these things to work?"

Thierry smiled, feeling slightly proud. "Rub them back and forth against my neck."

"I don't want to hurt you-er me."

Thierry pulled back and reached out a finger, poking it into her mouth.

"Wat ere oo dooin?" Hannah mumbled around his finger and then gasped as he started rubbing the front top part of her teeth.

She cringed as she felt the long fangs dig into her bottom lip, puncturing it, and forcing two beads of blood to pop out. She swiftly darted her tongue out, but when she pulled it back in, it brushed against Thierry's-her finger, and she shut her mouth.

"Hey," Thierry breathed, sounding breathless.

Hannah slowly swirled her tongue around the finger, applying a gentle suck to the tip before allowing it to pop out of her mouth. "How do you like being turned on in a girls body?" Hannah asked mischievously.

Thierry let out a huge gusty breath and dropped his hands to his knees. "It's a-it's interesting."

Hannah smiled and bent her head down, finally sating her hunger. She groaned happily as her teeth slid smoothly in his neck. Thierry reached up and cradled her head against him, sighing happily.

When she pulled away she felt light headed. "Hannah, don't fall on me," Thierry said, taking shallow breathes. "The last thing I want is you in the hospital."

"Right."

"I think we should stop by Blaise's shop and she if she knows anything," Thierry said, linking his fingers through Hannah's and pulling her through the hall towards the front door. "Here's my jacket."

Hannah swiftly jerked to a stop. "Hannah?" Thierry asked, worriedly turning back only to see her staring in the mirror. "Hannah?"

She grinned widely, turning her face sideways to admire his profile. "This is gonna be cool!"

"We should go now love," Thierry smiled gently.

Hannah nodded and reached for the door. "How long do you think this will last?"

"I don't know. Lets go."

Thierry flinched as she accidentally squeezed the door handle, smashing it.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Whoops, sorry."

To Be Continued…

I used some dialogue from Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

"Oh your God what?"

"I'm not a vampire!"

I can't remember anything else!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Thierry sighed. "So nothing?"

Blaise shook her head, her dark hair flittering into her face. "No, I'm sorry Han-Thierry—whoa!" She blinked, and then rubbed her eyes as she once again, reached out a hand, for the fifth time, pushing each of them with the tips of her fingers. "Even your aura's switched. It's like you switched souls! I've never heard of anything like this. If I had to take a guess though it might just be a cosmic fluke accident and it could either change in a couple of hours or it could be permanent. The good news is I'm pretty sure it isn't permanent."

"How do you know?"

"When I took Hannah's blood in Thierry's body her blood type was still her own—when she was in Hannah's body."

"Couldn't that just mean this is permanent?"

"No, because if it was every attribute would change. Hannah you would turn _into _Thierry and vice-versa. Attitude and everything."

Hannah sighed and slouched in her, well his, chair. _It wasn't that bad being Thierry_, Hannah had decided, but the more that they stayed in each other's bodies the more she began to notice his agitation. Thierry was very irritable (Hannah had no idea she was that-well beautiful when she was irritated). He continued pacing across the magic shop, his-my arms crossed over my chest—

_I'm getting confused myself! _Hannah thought, rubbing her temples.

It was a little weird with short hair and a body that rippled with every tiny movement. Hannah slipped her tongue and licked her lips, shivering at the taste of him.

Thierry groaned and averted his gaze. "I shouldn't be turned on by my body! This is too surreal and a little disturbing."

Hannah smirked and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "How do you think I felt when I found out about the Night World?"

Thierry frowned and walked over to Hannah. "Well, thank you Blaise-sorry to have disturbed you."

Hannah let Thierry take her hand and pull her out of the store. "Shouldn't we stay and figure this out?"

Thierry shook his head. "It's best that I'm not in sight. We need to both stay in my house until this reverses itself. In the meantime I'll have Blaise, Gillian, Thea, and a few of the other witches looking into it."

It was definitely troublesome being Thierry. For one thing he worked constantly, he had to pee standing up, and it seemed everyone came to him when they had questions. It was like they thought he knew everything. Considering how old he is, it wouldn't surprise her if he was close to being a genius, but you can only take so much. The first time they'd walked through the door, twenty questions came her way. She could have sworn someone even asked her the meaning of life. How in the world was she to answer something like that?

Then they'd all found out that she was actually Hannah after a couple of hours or so of a game of 100 questions instead of 20 questions. After the first fifty a slow ache had started behind her eyes, after they found out the truth on the one-hundredth question she had a migraine the size of Texas. That was when they went in on Thierry, though they'd been a little uneasy with his change in appearance, however after ten minutes it didn't matter. After twenty she'd roughly grabbed Thierry's hand and pulled him away from the tidal waves of questions.

She had taken him to his room, where they'd been for most of the day, talking. Thierry was worried they'd go after her. Of Hannah had been highly offended by that claiming that just because she was human didn't make her weak. Thierry had gotten an 'uh-oh' look and shook his head, explaining to her that she couldn't control her vampire urges and strengths.

Hannah hadn't really minded being Thierry,well up until the moment he had to help her go to the bathroom.

Hannah shook her head, a deep blush coloring her cheeks. _That was awkward, especially when I got 'hard', as Thierry had bluntly said, smirking at her, _Hannah thought, another feeling of devastation and a little disgust coming over her. It had been so embarrassing. She couldn't imagine being a man forever. He said she'd had an excuse because she'd only been a man for a few hours, but still…

She bowed her head underneath the lukewarm water pelting down from the showerhead of Thierry's bathroom.

"Oh Thierry, you are one sexy man," Hannah whispered, glancing down at his body.

She was half tempted to pleasure herself. It wasn't like she didn't know how, she'd seen plenty of porn with Chess, but it wouldn't be the same. She wanted it to be Thierry; she wanted to make _him_ feel good.

It was then that a devilish idea popped into her head. She quickly turned the shower off and reached for a towel, stepping out of the steam filled, boxed compartment. She walked over towards the sink mirror and swiped a hand over the wet steam that had clung to the mirror. Hannah stared at herself, no-at Thierry and smiled.

She had done it before to Chess, just as Chess had done it to her and it had been amazing. Hannah knew Thierry would love it, she only hoped she had the guts to do it.

With the white terrycloth towel wrapped around her waist, she padded out into the coolness of Thierry's room and grinned at the cute sleeping female lying on top of the covers.

"Damn-I'm sexy too," she whispered licking her lips.

_I can definitely do this, _she thought, grinning widely.

Hannah kneeled beside him on his bed. She didn't want to wake him up, but she'd come to the conclusion that there was no better way of waking up then waking up on someone going down on you. Hannah was only glad that she hadn't allowed Thierry to make her into a vampire. If she had Thierry would have heard her bare feet tapping against the carpet as she advanced on him, he would have heard the buttons of his bottoms being undone, he would have felt the bottoms being slowly pushed down around his ankles, he would have felt his female legs rising, resting on wide, muscular shoulders that were slightly slippery from droplets of water, and the gentle tickle of her now short hair against his thighs.

Hannah had never really realized just how soft her thighs were. Whatever she'd been doing to stay so smooth everywhere, she'd have to keep it up.

Smiling up at him with her eyes she thought about what it was like to be him. Hannah had always respected him, but actually being him had showed her a side she hadn't seen yet. She hadn't known him long enough to know that he would help that nice old lady that lived a few blocks down and just thought the world of him, take her groceries out. How he would take her pup for walks or runs—it was just like him.

Hannah could feel the tremors of an orgasm beginning and she knew the instant he awoke because his thighs tightened around her head, his hips thrusting upwards, trying to get to that point of bliss a little faster. Hannah watched his eyes pop open with surprise and then became glazed with pleasure, bowing his head back. It was a little awkward watching 'her' body doing this, but it wasn't horrible. Hannah cringed slightly when her-his fingernails accidentally dug into her scalp as his fingers when to push her face closer.

"Oh God-Hannah," he panted, moistening his lips, raising his hips higher.

"Did you like it?" she grinned triumphantly, crawling up the length of him.

Thierry opened his eyes and stared at her, still slightly breathless. "When I get back into my own body I plan on doing that to you every night."

Hannah wiggled her eyebrows. "Goody. I can't wait."

"But in the mean time…" Thierry smiled softly and Hannah felt a small movement.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she felt his soft hand wrapping around her cock. "Whoa," she grunted, her arms collapsing making her drop completely on top of Thierry. She dropped her face into his neck, the length of his now long hair catching on the wetness of her lips.

Thierry pulled his hand away and slowly got out from under her, managing to flip her onto her back. "The mouth is better," he whispered, placing an opened mouth kiss against her cheekbone before sliding down, taking her pajama pants with him.

She felt her back muscles tighten, her thighs and ass cheeks clenching, and seconds later she came, sobbing with undreamed of pleasure.

When she came down from the high she stared at a smug Thierry, who was now laying beside her, face to face, one hand holding his cheek up. She blushed and bowed her head as she watched him raise a hand to clean the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay there's a first time for everything," he spoke softly raising a hand to gently trail the tips of his soft fingers down her stubbly cheeks.

_Oh God, am I going to have to shave for him? I don't want to cut his face off. Shaving legs is an entirely different story! _Hannah panicked. _Thierry was right—this is way too weird._

Hannah scooted closer to him, tangling her legs with his, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

_Good grief my waist is tiny, _she thought absently.

"Thierry?" Hannah whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Promise me that when we get back into our own bodies we'll do this, well more than this. I've been ready to have sex with you for a while. It's all I can think about, I mean the past couple of days I've been feeling like a nymphomaniac," she paused as he slowly opened his eyes, gazing at her in that calm way that he did. "Do you think less of me for it?"

Thierry snorted. "Are you kidding? I may be a couple thousand years old, but I'm not a saint. I've been dying being near you almost every single day!"

Hannah grinned, sticking out her tongue at him. "Good, then I feel a little better that I wasn't the only one wishing I had brought my-"

Thierry quickly dashed in, stealing a kiss and cutting her off. "When we turn back you'll be thinking differently."

"Confident aren'tcha?" Hannah chuckled, trying to appear serious.

"Practice makes perfect and I've had a lot of time to make it perfect."

Hannah frowned. "Really?"

"Hannah, how could you have expected me to—"

She retaliated and gave him a swift kiss just as he had done. "I'm kidding," she whispered against his lips.

"Hannah those girls never meant anything to me."

"Thierry, I was kidding. I couldn't possibly imagine how lonely you'd been, it's understandable. I would have done the same thing. Don't feel guilty about wanting what everybody needs."

"I love you."

Hannah smiled. "I love you too."

As he shut his eyes she leaned down and placed a small kiss against each of his eyelids before settling in his arms, and falling asleep.

Hannah slowly lifted her eyes open as the sun peaked through the window shades. Her first instinct was to stretch, but something was lying on her chest. She glanced down and slowly smiled at what she saw.

They had changed back into their own bodies. She was already feeling the easiness of being herself once again creeping into her.

She slowly lifted her arm up, cradling the back of his neck in the curve of her elbow, gently running her fingers through his soft wheat blond hair, then over his cheek and back.

She felt so safe with him at that moment, of course she'd always felt safe with him, but now was different.

"If all of my life, I try and I try baby I could never show you all this love I have inside. 'Cause everyday, when we wake, I look deep into your eyes. I realize, I could kiss you in the rain forever; turn all your pain to pleasure. Fill up all your days with sunlight, make the passion last every night. Give you my every possession make you my only obsession, climb up to the sky, and pull down all the stars above, but I could never love you enough," she sang softly to him.

His eyelashes fluttered open and his lips curved softly against her chest. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you," she spoke gently.

"Who's it by?" he asked.

"A country artist named Chely Wright."

"Will you sing the rest of it to me?"

"If I could have one wish, it would just be this, that I could take you to my soul and show you all the love there is. This never ending sea, deep inside of me, there's no stopping it, baby. Even if I could kiss you in the rain forever, turn all your pain to pleasure. Fill up all your days with sunlight, make the passion last every night. Give you my every possession make you my only obsession, climb up to the sky, and pull down all the stars above, but I could never love you enough. No, no, no. No matter what I do, it's never as much as I want to. Baby it could never be enough, never enough. I could kiss you in the rain forever; turn all your pain to pleasure. Fill up all your days with sunlight, make the passion last every night. Give you my every possession make you my only obsession, climb up to the sky, and pull down all the stars above, but I could never love you enough," Hannah sang, finishing the last chord on a little bit of the sleepy side.

Thierry hummed contentedly and tightened his arms around her waist. "Hannah, I'm worried," he whispered suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm happy-I've never stayed happy for long. And this body switching thing, what was that all about?"

"Well, we still haven't talked to Thea and the others about what they scraped up. Maybe it was just a fluke accident with the cosmos or something. It could happen."

"If it wasn't? There's something called a magically damaged soul and I'm worried that when we switched back we might have come back wrong."

Hannah frowned. "Do you feel any different?"

Thierry shook his head no.

"Thierry, not everything is always bad. You know what?" Hannah flipped him over and straddled his waist. "Just shut up and kiss me…better yet, fuck me," she growled, fighting back the blush that was threatening to show itself at her words.

_Remember Hannah, if you can't say it, you shouldn't be doing it,_ she thought to herself.

She watched as his eyes darkened and felt his hands grip her waist tightly. "Are you a virgin?"

"You know that I am," she spoke softly.

He gave a small smile and she could see the pride in his eyes. It must mean a lot for him to be her first. "Then I won't be fucking you," he whispered, his hand sliding up her back to pull her upper body down, her legs turning outward on either side of him. He pushed his warm, slightly rough hands up her shirt, and effortlessly slipping it off of her head.

She bit her lip, feeling a wave of shyness come over her. Thierry paused and gave her a questioning look. "I know," she said. "I shouldn't be uncomfortable considering you've seen me in my entirety, but I—"

Thierry grinned somewhat arrogantly and leaned up to kiss her.

It wasn't what she'd expected as he held her steady above him and pushed into her. It hurt a lot more than she'd expected, but after about five minutes of hardcore pain, it eased bit by bit, never fully going away, but not as severe. And she watched his face, etched with pleasure, a tiny sweat drop on his brow as he held himself still inside her, so as not to hurt her. He was strong, so very strong to not take her hard and fast like she was sure his animal instinct was telling him too. He was strong enough to allow her to be on top, strong enough to let her start moving by herself. When she did start moving, however, his jaw clicked, and his fingernails dug into her hips, almost roughly jerking another swift movement out of her.

She gasped in pain and gritted her teeth, dropping forward, placing her hands on either side of his head, her hair covering both of them, making the tiny enclosed space moist from their breathing.

A long guttural groaned escaped his mouth as she accidentally tightened up. "Hannah, baby, if you don't stop that I just might have to take control."

"I-I didn't mean to do it," she whispered, staring at his closed eyes. "Hey, what happened to your thousands of years of practice?" she teased lightly.

His eyes opened and they were bright with a mixture of pleasure, pain from having to hold himself back, and laughter at her sudden joke when they were in the midst of something important. "Your sense of humor always shows itself at bad times doesn't it?" he panted out a chuckle, gently starting a rocking motion with her hips.

She hissed. "Ahh," she cried out softly, biting her bottom lip, her hair moving back and forth with the semi-medium pace he set.

It had been absolutely horrifying.

Not the sex. The sex had been absolutely…perfect. Well aside from the bad pain in the beginning and the burning pain throughout. It had been very, very sweet. Hannah smiled to herself.

It was Thea walking in just as Thierry was—err, well just as he was experiencing a moment of pleasure. She had been on top of him; his head had been thrown back, his hand griping, his fingers digging into her ass cheeks.

"Thierry! You are never going to believe what happened!" Thea's voice called from down the hall.

It had taken Hannah a moment to understand the severity of what was about to happen, of course by the time she'd realized it, it'd been too late.

"_Oh Hecate, I'm sorry. I'll—"_

_Thierry growled out the last of his orgasm and panted out what words he could manage. "What-find out-anything?"_

_Thea nodded, her entire face and neck a deep crimson. "It turns out Poppy and Gillian had been playing this witch game we call 'Soul Swap', but they accidentally put too much magical ingredients in bowl and somehow pieces of your hair fell into it."_

_Hannah just laid there, her face buried deep in Thierry's neck as he went to sit up, with her still on top of him. She mumbled her non-coherent embarrassments in his neck._

_Thierry breathed heavily. "Are you sure that's what it was?"_

"_Um-positive," Thea said, averting her eyes._

"_Thanks Thea. Now would you—"_

"_Oh, yes I'm completely gone, I was gone a minute ago," she nodded and quickly left._

That was what had happened not three to four minutes ago and her burning face was still hiding in Thierry's neck.

"You definitely need a bolt lock on your door," Hannah mumbled, slouching down so that her mouth was on his chest when she felt his rumble of laughter. "And what happened to your self control and years of practice?"

"Hannah," he drawled out. "It doesn't work that way when you're with your soul mate. Every time is like the first time."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," she whispered, her eyes gleaming as she jiggled her hips over his slightly softened member. "I can't have you coming so quickly next time. I expect an orgasm."

Thierry clucked his tongue, trying to look hurt, but then he smiled and tenderly caressed her cheek.

Finished+

Never Love You Enough – Belongs to Chely Wright

I'm not completely sure if I used any other dialogue that wasn't mine. I wrote this chapter in bits and chunks.


End file.
